


Fist Fights Among Friends

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lack of anger management, Multi, Other, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ruby spoke quietly sounding like she was deeply contemplating something. Amethyst stopped laughing and looked towards Ruby. “It’s been a long time …” Amethyst looked away biting at the inside of her lip. “I know, Ruby.” They sat in silence for a while each trying to figure out her own feelings on the last some hundred years.-</p><p>(Ch 1- 2 backstory)<br/>(Ch 3 Pearl/Amethyst turmoil) <br/>(Ch 4 Best Friend Angst)<br/>(Ch 5 More Turmoil)<br/>(Ch 6 Best Friend Adoration)<br/>(Ch 7 Shameless Sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby crossed her arms and huffed, glaring at Sapphire as she did it. “I have EVERY right to be angry about this Sapphire. And you aren’t going to be able to convince me otherwise.” Sapphire watched Ruby with her typical unwavering stare. She refused to fight with the fiery gem, but she wasn’t going to admit any wrongdoing either. “Have it your way,” Sapphire said as she turned to exit the room. Ruby fumed, but tried to clear her mind before speaking in what she hoped was a calm voice. “Sapphire, I am very angry and I wish you would talk to me about this. I want you to understand why I’m upset and I want to understand why you think it wasn’t a big deal.” Sapphire turned back around. She floated towards Ruby and sat just in front of her, “Yes. I’m listening.” A flash of rage crossed Ruby’s face, but she was able to calm it before sitting down in front of Sapphire. 

“You disappeared for 2 hours Sapphire. Normally we are inseparable, so wouldn’t you think that leaving for 2 hours was something I would notice and want to know about? And when I called you on it, you lied to me!” Ruby couldn’t see Sapphire’s face under her mound of hair, but she knew the blue gem was stone faced. Ruby went from enraged to hurt, “Sapph, you are literally my other half. And you not only were gone without any warning, but you lied to me about it. How … how could you?” Ruby could see the floor under Sapphire turn an icy blue. “It wasn’t important.” The tears that had welled in Ruby’s eyes sizzled as they hit her burning cheeks. Ruby couldn’t stay calm any longer, she could feel her temperature skyrocket and the floor crackled slightly underneath her. “Wasn’t important?? Are you saying that telling me the truth when I asked you something wasn’t important?!” “That isn’t what I said Ruby.” “AHHHHH!!!!” Ruby screamed before exiting the temple. She couldn’t believe Sapphire would treat her that way. She went out towards the ocean and just kept walking. Steam followed her path about a mile out before she decided to come up from the ocean floor and float. 

It didn’t take Amethyst long to find Ruby. It isn’t every day you see concentrated steaming coming off the ocean. Amethyst jumped into the water and went out towards Ruby. When she got there, she stretched out to float next to her. Ruby remained silent, but didn’t send Amethyst away. That’s a start, Amethyst supposed and sighed. After a while of silence, Amethyst spoke, “What’s going on Ruby?” Ruby was silent for a while. She was trying herself to understand what was going on. “She … she lied to me Amethyst. She disappeared for 2 hours and then lied to me about it.” Ruby suddenly realized what she had just said. Her temperature cooled quickly as tears began to flow down her face. “Ruby,” Amethyst started, “are you sure that’s what happened?” “I don’t KNOW what happened Amethyst! All I know is that she told me she was out with Pearl, but Pearl and Steven were out all day and told me they had just gotten back” Amethyst wasn’t sure what to say. “Maybe she was trying to surprise you and didn’t want to give it away.” Ruby looked towards Amethyst skeptically. “Okay. I don’t know why she lied to you Ruby, but Sapphire loves you. You are the most important thing in the universe to her. She would follow you anywhere, she would do anything for you, and she would sacrifice anything to have you by her side. There must be an explanation for what happened and I’m sure she was never intentionally trying to hurt or deceive you.” Ruby shrugged, unsure she knew the right answer anymore. “Come back to the temple with me. You can hang out in my room if you want. When you’re feeling better, you can go talk to Sapphire.” Ruby remained silent. Amethyst bit her lip. She wasn’t used to this, she and Ruby hadn’t been close for a really, incredibly long time. “Come on Red. We can go play that old game you always kicked my butt at.” Ruby smiled, “Okay, I suppose I haven’t beaten you at anything in a while.” 

The gems settled into their old corner of Amethyst’ room and pulled out an old card game. “Wow, how were we so entertained by this?” Ruby commented. “Who cares?” Amethyst replied. “I’m about to beat you finally.” Ruby threw a pillow at Amethyst, knocking the cards and ending the game. “Hey!” The purple gem shouted. “You’re still a sore loser, Red.” Ruby laughed and flopped backwards on the chair. Amethyst took the nearest item (which happened to be an empty plastic bottle) and threw it towards Ruby. Ruby caught it without bothering to look up. “You’re no fun,” Amethyst laughed. “Amethyst?” Ruby spoke quietly sounding like she was deeply contemplating something. Amethyst stopped laughing and looked towards Ruby. “It’s been a long time …” Amethyst looked away biting at the inside of her lip. “I know, Ruby.” They sat in silence for a while each trying to figure out her own feelings on the last some hundred years. 

“What happened?” Ruby asked, still not looking up. “I dunno,” Amethyst said. “You and Sapphire got serious, you became Garnet, and …” Amethyst trailed off. “I mean, you aren’t Garnet. And Garnet isn’t you, but, you know this Ruby. So, I guess we just grew apart.” “Yeah,” Ruby responded, “I know. Garnet never had what we had. So, I don’t miss it when I’m fused.” Ruby got up and fit herself into the chair with Amethyst before laying her head on the purple gem’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a while, unsure what to say or how to interact or even behave. Ruby wrapped her arms around Amethyst hugging her gently. “Aww Red.” Amethyst hugged her in return. “I still have your back buddy, always.” “I know A, and I’ve got yours.” “Hey, why don’t we go play another game?” Amethyst looked towards Ruby. The red gem looked conflicted, but mostly sad. Amethyst shook her gently, “Come on Red, it will be fun. We’ll play a video game.” She pulled Ruby out of the chair and they set up the newest gaming system Amethyst had. 

“See, I can still beat you,” Ruby said tilting her controller before jumping up from the floor. “Ha! Pure talent!” Amethyst look over at her and laughed, “Whatever. Next round, let’s go.” Ruby sat back down on the floor. “So,” she started, “What’s this thing with Pearl about?” Amethyst blushed deeply. “What do you mean?” Ruby didn’t take her eyes off the screen, “You and Pearl. You’re together right?” Amethyst bit her lip and tried to focus on the game, “Yea, I mean, sure. I guess we are together.” Ruby finished the game and put down the control, “Ha, I win again.” She turned to give Amethyst her full attention. “No really, tell me what’s going on with you two. I want to catch up with you!” Amethyst felt her cheeks flush. “Yea, okay. What do you want to know?” Ruby lay down with her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling. “Just the basic stuff. You know, when you guys got together, how things are going. Tell me about your life Amethyst.” Amethyst leaned against the chair, “Okay, okay. Pearl and I have been together for a little while, a couple years maybe? It isn’t something serious, it’s just sort of …” Amethyst trailed off. She and Ruby hadn’t talked for so long. She wished things could just go back to how they were, when she wouldn’t have had any problem telling the red gem about her life. 

Amethyst sighed before continuing, “Pearl is always there when I need her. She knows when I need her to tell me things will be alright or if I feel bad and need comforting.” Amethyst looked towards Ruby to try to read her facial expression. “It just feels better when Pearl is there with me.” Ruby looked towards Amethyst and smiled, “I’m happy for you A, it seems like she makes you happy.” Amethyst smiled back, “Yea, she does. I mean, it isn’t as serious as it seems.” She tried to avoid bring up Sapphire. “We sort of keep to ourselves and our own individual stuff.” “Yea,” Ruby said, “But you guys spend almost every night together. And I see the way she looks at you, she adores you.” Amethyst’ face turned a deep purple. “Well, it’s nice to not be alone …” She trailed off again. She didn’t know how to explain how she felt for Pearl. Ruby looked in her direction and saw Amethyst’ face darkening. She moved to sit by the purple gem. “I know it’s been a while, but talk to me. I really want to know what’s going on with you. You use to trust me with this stuff … can you try to trust me again?” 

Amethyst wasn’t sure what to say. Of course she wanted to trust Ruby, she missed having the red gem as a confidant. Amethyst just wasn’t sure she could even explain what was going on. “I know and I do trust you. I’m sorry. You know it’s hard for me to talk about stuff like this.” Amethyst exhaled audibly and stared at the ceiling. “Pearl and I aren’t serious in the sense that we don’t spend all our time together. Sometimes we hang out together, watching movies or taking a walk or something, but normally we do our own things. I’m not sure most people even know about us. But I’m with her when I would otherwise be alone. I guess we sort of traded in personal alone time to be together.” Amethyst pondered what she had just said, “And I guess I like it that way. Being with her is like being alone but better ya know? Like spending time with a better version of myself.” Amethyst didn’t continue, she wasn’t sure she had ever thought about Pearl that way. Ruby quietly responded, “That sounds like a pretty great relationship.” Amethyst sighed, “She is pretty incredible.” 

Ruby smiled and nudged Amethyst, “Look at you all in love!” Amethyst blushed and pushed Ruby, “Shut up! It isn’t like that.” “Oh really? Then what is it like, A?” Amethyst’ face got darker but she said nothing. “Yea,” Ruby said, “That’s what I thought. And besides, it isn’t like I haven’t heard you two.” Amethyst’s face changed colors again as her jaw dropped. “WHAT?!” Ruby grinned and stared at the floor. “Nothing Amethyst,” Ruby said laughing, “Forget it.” “No! What did you JUST say?” Amethyst was sure she knew exactly what Ruby had just said, but it didn’t matter. “I just said that it isn’t like I’ve never heard the two of you together.” Amethyst glared in Ruby’s general direction without making eye contact. “… doing WHAT?” she clenched her teeth as she said it. “Oh whatever Amethyst, stop pretending to be upset. It isn’t like you’ve never heard Sapphire and me. I know you have.” “No Ruby, WHO has heard me?” Ruby looked towards Amethyst to see what the purple gem was getting so upset about. So what if she had heard Pearl and Amethyst having sex before? She knew Amethyst had heard her and Sapphire before. Ruby wasn’t sure what the problem was. “Just me and Sapphire, or you know, Garnet. Whoever is in the temple, A, what’s the big deal.” Amethyst exhaled relieved, “Nothing, just as long as it is only in the temple.” Ruby laughed, “Of course! This rock is almost sound proof. And even YOU aren’t that loud.” Amethyst threw a pillow at Ruby. 

Ruby rolled over and faced Amethyst, “Well, since you know I have HEARD you, why don’t you actually tell me what’s going on with you and Pearl.” Amethyst shrugged, “I already told you. We have a thing, we’re together, but mostly only when we are alone in the temple.” Ruby threw the pillow back at Amethyst, “No. You aren’t getting away with it this time. I want further details.” “Ugh.” Amethyst didn’t know what Ruby wanted her to say, “I dunno! We just spend time together. I mean, we fuck obviously, but we talk and cuddle and make out and stuff too.” Ruby was silent and Amethyst knew her answer wasn’t satisfactory. “Pearl is … Pearl is really sweet. She listens to me and she is willing to comfort me even when I’m upset over stupid things. She knows how to make me feel important, like I add something to our team. And when she wraps her arms around me, I feel, like …” Amethyst looked down at the floor before closing her eyes. “I feel like she truly loves me and maybe my existence isn’t a mistake.” The gems were silent for a moment while Amethyst collected her thoughts. “She is incredible, Red.” Ruby smiled, “Glad to hear it, A.” 

Amethyst bit the inside of her lip, “So, now it’s your turn.” Ruby groaned but accepted Amethyst argument. “Yea, okay.” Amethyst looked at Ruby sincerely, “You doing okay? You were really angry, are you at least feeling better?” Ruby sighed, “Yea, I’m okay, really. I know I was angry earlier, but … I can’t stay angry at Sapphire forever. I’m not mad she disappeared, and I can get over the fact she lied about it. I’m sure she had her reasons, but she just doesn’t understand why it upset me in the first place. And I find it so frustrating! She has such a hard time with emotion, she refuses to deal with them. Whenever she is feeling strongly about something, she just gets cold and distant.” Ruby groaned, “Figuratively and literally. And it would be okay if she didn’t let it paralyze her emotionally. When she’s like this she just turns it off, she feels nothing. And that includes empathy and compassion. I can’t get through to her when she does this.” Amethyst wrapped her arm around the red gem trying to be comforting. “I know I’m not the greatest with dealing with emotions. I go overboard a lot and at some point I convert everything into anger. But, I’m trying A.” Ruby looked towards Amethyst. “And to see Sapph bottle up everything and just go numb to it all …” She trailed off not sure what else to say. 

“A, can I tell you something kind of personal?” Amethyst nodded, “Of course, I’ve got your back Red, always.” “But,” Ruby started, “I mean it is really personal. And I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything.” “Ruby, we use to be super close. I remember when I couldn’t think of anyone in the world I’d take to about stuff before you. Yea, we’ve grown apart, but it was never a falling out. It just makes it a little awkward.” Amethyst smiled, “And we’re pretty awkward anyway kid.” Ruby smiled back at Amethyst, “Yea, you’re right. But that was mostly you, I can pass for … okay who am I kidding?” The gems laughed. “Hey,” Amethyst said, “Let’s grab some blankets and go sit out on the beach, we can talk there.” Ruby agreed and follow Amethyst out of the temple. 

The two sat on the beach by the water, the tide slowly came in and out. It was quite at this hour, peaceful. Amethyst sprawled out on her blanket and looked at the sky while Ruby sat up watching the tides. “What’s on your mind Red?” Amethyst said softly, trying not to disturb the peace or Ruby’s thoughts. “It’s about … sex with Sapphire.” Ruby bit her lip. She knew this would be an awkward conversation but she really needed to talk to someone, and Amethyst had been her someone for as long as she could remember. “Okay,” Amethyst said “So tell me.” “It’s the only thing she seems 100% emotionally involved in.” Ruby looked at her feet in the sand, unsure how to continue. “She, uhmm. I don’t know how to explain it A.” Amethyst stayed quiet hoping Ruby would gather her thoughts and continue. After a few minutes, Ruby tried again. “If I try to talk to her about her emotions, she can get distant. But it’s different if we are having sex. If I’m feeling bad or need reassurance, she might end up taking on this authoritative role consoling me and praising me for being such an obedient bottom.” Ruby bit her lip as she spoke. “Or if I’m feeling angry about something she might tell me how much she loves when I am in control of her.” Ruby looked up from her feet towards the ocean. “Then she ends up talking to me about whatever is going on, but after you know? I guess she always wants to deal with emotions indirectly.” The red gem paused for a moment, “Damn, none of that made sense did it. Because it sounded pretty ridiculous to me, and I’m the one who said it.” 

Amethyst sat up slowly and wrapped her arms around her knees looking out into the ocean. “I was feeling really bad a couple weeks ago. When we were at the Kindergarten, remember?” Ruby looked towards Amethyst, but the purple gem wouldn’t make eye contact. “Pearl was gone for a couple of days, so I just sat around thinking about how bad I felt. When she finally came back, she was so excited to see me, but I felt so useless I couldn’t even give her a hug to welcome her back. Pearl decided we should have sex. Well, we had already talked about it before she got home and I agreed to it. Pearl wanted to top and I told her she could. She designed what I guess you’d call a master/slave relationship. I think she knew I was upset and so Pearl covered all the safe word rules more extensively than normally, and we started. Pearl requested I go find some things, get the bed made, bullshit like that, and I did them. She put my collar on, told me what a good job I was doing, told me how much she missed me while she was away and how much she loved me, and asked me what I did while she was gone.” Amethyst blinked finally allowing a couple of tears that were welling in her eyes to run down her face. “I didn’t answer, I just started crying. She held me and let me cry for a really long time. And it was okay, because it wasn’t me crying. It wasn’t the Amethyst that everyone knows, it was Onyx, this … slave persona?” Amethyst wiped a tear from her face. “I’m bad with emotions Red, you know this. But, a lot of Pearl and my conversations about emotionally charged things, start with sex. I dunno. It sometimes just makes it easier to talk about later. You’re already agreeing to be so vulnerable, and so is your partner.” Amethyst stared off into the water, lost in thought.

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Amethyst spoke again. “I was just trying to say, I think it’s a start. If Sapphire has that difficult of a time expressing her emotions maybe try talking about it after, while you’re still feeling safe about sharing yourself.” The purple gem sighed. “It works sometimes for me and Pearl, maybe you can find a way to make it work for you and Sapphire. Maybe she just needs the reassurance before she is willing to have the conversation.” Ruby slid over towards Amethyst and rested her head on the purple gem’s should. Amethyst wrapped her arm around Ruby and the two stared at the water. “Thanks A” Ruby said softly. Amethyst gave her a squeeze in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“Sapph, are you scared to share your emotions with me?”-

Pearl looked out onto the beach and saw the figure of the two gems comforting each other and she smiled. She knew how much Amethyst missed Ruby and she knew Ruby could use some emotional support. This is why the team needed Amethyst. Who would have imagined the flippant, dismissive young gem would be the emotional foundation for the entire team? As Pearl though about how proud she was of Amethyst, she heard a small voice. “Do you have a minute Pearl? I could use your advice. That is, if you are willing to give it to me.” Pearl turned around to see Sapphire, hair pulled back, face stoic, hovering above the water. “Of course I have time for you Sapphire, come sit down.” 

Pearl and Sapphire both sat by the edge of the water fall. Pearl knew Sapphire had pulled her hair back to be more transparent. Not seeing a gem’s facial expressions made it difficult to navigate a conversation, but Sapphire’s face was always so stoic it never made much of a difference. For Sapphire on the other hand, it made all the difference. She felt awkward and vulnerable with her hair pulled back and the fact that she was willing to have a conversation with Pearl while showing her face meant a lot. “Sapphire,” Pearl said gently, “I know something is going on with you and Ruby, and I know you’re upset. And I really appreciate that you pulled your hair back to talk to me, but I also know it makes you really uncomfortable. You can put your hair down if you’d like, I know you feel better with it down and I’m okay with it.” Sapphire didn’t say anything, but she removed the hair clip and allowed her beautiful blue hair to topple back down covering her face. “Thank you Pearl.” Pearl and Sapphire had developed an uneasy mutual respect. They weren’t particularly comfortable with each other, but they respected each other’s opinions enough to seek advice and solace when they needed it. 

“What would you like to talk about Sapphire?” Pearl asked looking towards the small blue gem. Sapphire sighed softly before speaking, “I upset Ruby. I know things will turn out okay. I’m pretty sure she has already forgiven me, but, I’ve upset her and I would really like help understanding where I went wrong.” Pearl wasn’t sure she could give Sapphire the help she was looking for, but she thought she could at least try. “Okay, I will help you as much as I can Sapphire.” Sapphire shifted her body slightly before starting, “I left Ruby for a couple hours, when I came back she asked where I had been. I told her I had been with you, even though that was untrue. She realized I had lied to her and was incredibly angry. She tried to talk to me about it, saying she wanted to understand why I didn’t think it was a big deal. She also wanted me to understand why she was upset. She told me she was hurt that I would lie to her, then she became angry again when I told her I didn’t think why I was gone was important. Then she stormed off.” Both gems were quiet for a moment, finally Sapphire began speaking again. “I was defensive. I could feel the floor start to ice over and crack under me. And then I was numb to the entire conversation. Ruby’s anger, her tears, I was numb to them. And I was numb to feeling any sorrow for the damage I was doing to our relationship. I felt it afterwards, but in the moment, I felt nothing, just cold.” Pearl could see the smaller gem’s body quivering slightly. “Pearl, why am I like this? How can I just be numb to the feelings of someone I care so deeply for?” 

By now, Sapphire had started to cry. Pearl desperately wanted to hug the blue gem, but didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Instead, she moved to sit closer to Sapphire and rested her hand on the smaller gem’s shoulder. Sapphire instinctively moved closer to Pearl. “Sapphire, emotions are hard for all of us, please don’t think it is just you.” Pearl gently rubbed Sapphire’s back until she had stopped shaking. The blue gem regained her composure and started to speak again, “I … don’t understand why whenever it comes to emotions, I just get cold and numb with her. It doesn’t happen when I’m alone, or with other people.” Sapphire looked towards the floor, feeling ashamed. Pearl removed her arm from Sapphire’s shoulder and looked at the sad gem. “Sapphire,” Pearl started slowly, “I don’t think you are always numb emotionally with Ruby. She loves you deeply. I image you two have shared some emotional and personal moment together. I’m sure you have been able to express love and devotion to her when she has needed it.” Pearl paused for a minute. “Do you just have this problem with negative emotions?” Sapphire thought for a moment. “I suppose I only feel numb when it is a confrontation. I find it difficult to tell Ruby how I am feeling when I know it will upset her.” “I really think you need to have this conversation with Ruby. Tell her you want to talk about your relationship and ask her if she has some time. Tell her it is hard for you, but you really hope she will hear you out and try to be patient with you. Then just tell her what you’re telling me. I think she would be the one who could help you with this. She loves you; you are her other half. I bet she would really want to know what’s on your mind and help you.” Sapphire thought about this for a moment. She was unsure if she would be able to confront Ruby without falling back on becoming numb, but she agreed that Pearl’s idea was worth a try. “Thank you Pearl. I always appreciate your willingness to listen to me and help me solve my problems.” Sapphire paused for a moment, “I’m lucky to have you as a friend.” Pearl smiled. She wasn’t sure Sapphire had ever referred to her as a friend before, but she liked it. “Any time Sapphire,” Pearl said. “And I’m glad we are friends as well.” Sapphire hugged Pearl, “Thank you, really. And I know we aren’t close, but if you even need anything, I’m here for you.” She said before floating away to her room. 

Sapphire sat on the floor staring at her phone. She was incredibly nervous and didn’t have any idea what to say to Ruby. She could usually take solace in her future vision, knowing things will be alright, but tonight even that wasn’t helping. Her vision was a mess of directions and feelings that she couldn’t untangle. She knew in the end it worked out, but she didn’t know how to get to that end or how far away that end was. Sapphire knew she had to start somewhere, with shaking hands she began to type, “I am sorry. I would really like to talk, do you have some time?” She put the phone down and waited. 

Ruby walked back towards the temple with Amethyst. As they got to the door she heard her phone beep. As she read the text, she wasn’t sure what to reply and sighed loudly. Amethyst scooped the phone from her hand and read it. Ruby shrugged and stared at the phone. Amethyst gave Ruby the blanket so she could use both of her hands and texted Sapphire a response. “Okay, be up to the room in a few.” And hit send. She handed the phone back to Ruby. “Go talk to her,” Amethyst said. “I get that she screwed up, but you love her and she wouldn’t have texted you if she didn’t need to tell you something.” Ruby nodded and gave Amethyst a hug. “Thanks A, you’ve always been the best.” “No worries Red, you know I have your back.” The two gems entered the temple. “Wish me luck,” Ruby said. “No need to,” Amethyst smiled. “I’ll be at Pearl’s,” The purple gem said blushing slightly, “But I have my phone if you need me.” Ruby smiled back. “Night A.” 

Ruby got to the room she shared with Sapphire and saw the blue gem sitting on the floor. She had pulled her hair up and was fidgeting with her phone. Ruby stared at Sapphire for a moment, remember just how amazing she was before walking towards her. When Sapphire saw Ruby she stood up. Both gems felt an awkward silence between them. Ruby knew Sapphire could already tell she had been forgiven, but the red gem wrapped her arms around the blue one anyway, pulling her into a long hug. “I love you Sapphire,” Ruby said slowly. As Ruby released Sapphire she noticed the blue gem looked nervous. 

They sat on the floor and Ruby waited for Sapphire to speak. “I need to talk to you about something Ruby,” Sapphire started. “It is important to me and it is hard for me to talk about.” Ruby blinked, slightly confused by Sapphire’s words, “Okay … You can always talk to me Sapph.” Sapphire sighed softly. “I don’t know how to start. And I’m not sure exactly what to say. Please hear me out though Ruby.” Sapphire began to fidget with her phone again. Normally she would fidget with her hair but having pulled it back, she was left to find a new distraction. Ruby could see the anxiety in Sapphire’s face. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen the blue gem this worried. “Sapphire, it’s okay. I will listen to whatever you want to say and no matter how long it takes to say it. It’s okay.” Ruby gently pulled the clip from Sapphire’s hair and watched the cascading blue locks. She pushed some of Sapphire’s hair behind her ears and kissed her softly before taking the phone out of her hands and placing it on the floor. “It’s okay Sapphire. Just talk to me.” Sapphire could feel a tear run down her cheek towards her chin but didn’t bother to wipe it away. 

“I … I don’t want my emotional response to be cold and numb. I don’t do it intentionally, at least not consciously, and I know it damages our relationship. I want to tell you how I am feeling and I want to hear about how you are feeling. I want to work on things together, not just let you storm off until you have worked things out yourself.” Sapphire looked up towards Ruby and suddenly felt terrified to finish her thought. The blue gem began to play with her hair and felt her body temperature begin to drop. Ruby looked towards Sapphire, unsure if she had more to say. She watched as Sapphire exhaled cold, frosty air into the room. In a sudden moment of clarity, Ruby understood. “Sapph, are you scared to share your emotions with me?” The blue gem bit her lip visibly, unable to force herself to form words. “Do you just become numb so that you don’t have to deal with it?” Still Sapphire said nothing. Ruby worried that the conversation was becoming too much for the blue gem. She wrapped her arms around Sapphire and held her tightly. “I love you Sapphire. You mean the universe to me and I don’t want to ever be without you. We can finish this conversation another time. I appreciate that you said something though.”   
Ruby laced her fingers through Sapphire’s and started to kiss her neck gently. Sapphire squirmed slightly but gave a relaxed sigh as Ruby continued. She whispered into the blue gem’s ear, “You’re my beautiful snowflake and I love you even when things are tough.” Ruby licked Sapphire’s ear causing the blue gem’s breath to catch. Ruby moved to Sapphire’s other ear, “And sometimes, when you’re cold … I get to enjoy warming you up again.” Ruby softly bit down right above Sapphire’s collar bone, causing the blue gem to let out an unexpected whimper. Sapphire’s face began to flush as Ruby continued the soft assault on her neck. “Tell me love, how do you feel when we’re curled up together in bed?” Sapphire could only sigh in response. “Well, I think our bodies fit perfectly together. I love how you feel in my arms and …” Ruby whispered very softly right into Sapphire’s ear, “You always sound incredibly sexy.” Sapphire shivered, she could feel her body warming in response to Ruby’s touch and words. Ruby giggled as she saw Sapphire start to shiver. “How did I get a gem with so many wonderful qualities?” Ruby asked smiling. “I love you Ruby,” Sapphire replied. 

“Hey P,” Amethyst said, entering Pearl’s room. She collapsed onto Pearl’s bed and stared at the ceiling. “Hey,” Pearl replied, she followed Amethyst with her eyes across the room. “I missed you last night.” “Yea, sorry. I was up all night with Ruby. She and Sapphire were having some issues, so we played video games and talked.” Amethyst rolled over to look towards Pearl. “Yes, I heard they were having some conflict. Sapphire came to talk to me actually.” Pearl looked at the floor as she said it. “Really??” The purple gem replied, “How did that go?” Pearl shifted in her seat, “It was alright. She seemed to feel better after we talked. She said she was going to talk with Ruby tonight. I was hoping that meant you’d be free to come spend time with me.” Pearl was feeling down after her conversation with Sapphire. She wasn’t sure why but something felt off. Amethyst was beginning to notice something wasn’t right. “Come cuddle with me,” Amethyst said watching the tall gem sit awkwardly across the room. Pearl came to bed letting Amethyst run her fingers through her short hair. 

After a few minutes of silence, Amethyst spoke. “Pearl, what’s wrong?” The tall gem wasn’t sure how to respond, she wasn’t sure what was wrong. “I … I … don’t know,” Pearl finally replied. Amethyst continued to gently run her fingers through Pearl’s hair. After a minute she decided to question Pearl again, “Tell me how you’re feeling …” Pearl rolled towards Amethyst and rested her head on the purple gem’s shoulder, burying her face into Amethyst’ thick hair. Amethyst rubbed Pearl’s back, waiting for an answer. Pearl had come up with a word for how she was feeling, but was afraid to say it. She didn’t think Amethyst would understand, or worse, she would think Pearl was making fun of her. “Pearl?” Amethyst said softly. Pearl muttered a response. “Come on, please? Tell me how you’re feeling at least if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.” Pearl turned slightly, resting her arm on Amethyst’ chest and tilting her head to face the purple gem. “Promise to hear me out?” Pearl asked timidly. “Yea, of course,” Amethyst replied. Pearl took a deep breath, “I feel homesick.” Amethyst was confused by the statement but waited for Pearl to continue. “It isn’t that I miss homeworld, I don’t really. I just … That feeling everyone thinks of when they think of “home”? Feeling warm and comforted and happy … and loved …” Pearl trailed off for a moment. “That feeling. I feel like I am missing that feeling. I feel like I am homesick, but I’m not sure for what.” Amethyst processed Pearl’s comments for a minute. She understood what Pearl meant and wished she could make her feel better. As they lay together in silence Amethyst came up with an idea. “Would you like to do something together tomorrow P?” Pearl was surprised by Amethyst’ offer. “You mean, just us?” “Well, whomever you want. It could be just us, but if you want to invite others you can do that too.” Amethyst looked towards Pearl, “I was thinking we could take a walk on the beach and maybe go see a movie. Or, you know, a play if the theater has one going on tomorrow.” Amethyst was offering to do the things she knew Pearl enjoyed, and Pearl knew it. “Amethyst, you don’t have to …” Amethyst cut her off by kissing her softly. “I’m asking if you want to spend the day with me P. If you want to, we can figure out the details tomorrow, if you don’t want to or you’re busy, that’s fine too. But I’m asking because I want to spend time with you.” Pearl smiled. “I would love to spend the day with you Amethyst. Nothing sounds better.” Amethyst smiled back, “Great. How about a nap? Sleeping with you next to me always makes me wake up feeling better.” Pearl pulled the blanket over them. “I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“I’m trying Pearl, I really am. Just tell me how to do better.”-

When Amethyst woke, Pearl was already up and dancing on the waterfall. Amethyst rolled over to watch the graceful gem for a moment. Pearl effortlessly stretched and turned, eyes closed while balancing perfectly. Amethyst thought she was beautiful and always watched with admiration. As Amethyst watched, she noticed Pearl had projected another dancer. Pearl was able to project her thoughts and memories through her gem and it seemed she had projected Rose Quartz. Pearl began to dance with the projection of Rose. Amethyst suddenly felt like she shouldn’t be watching. Pearl deeply missed Rose and still wasn’t completely over the loss. Sometimes Amethyst could tell Pearl was measuring her against Rose, and Amethyst knew she would lose every time. It wasn’t very often, but it did happen once in a while and it always hurt their relationship. Amethyst looked over towards Pearl again and saw she was no longer dancing. She had sat down with her arms wrapped around her legs. Amethyst realized Pearl was no longer projecting Rose, this time, she was projecting Amethyst. The purple gem tried to listen to the conversation Pearl was remembering but she couldn’t hear it. Amethyst watched intently. She could tell Pearl was upset and the projected purple gem was trying to comfort her. At some point the projected gem put her arm around Pearl before what looked like wiping a tear from her face. Slowly, the projected gem went in for a kiss and suddenly Amethyst remembered the moment vividly. Pearl was reliving their first kiss. 

Amethyst stopped watching and closed her eyes, remembering the scene. They were sitting at the top of the hill, under the cherry tree. Pearl had run off teary eyed and frustrated over something cold Amethyst remembers saying. Amethyst had felt terrible and went to apologize. At first, Pearl had told her to just leave, but Amethyst silently refused. She sat down near Pearl and spoke a few words. She apologized and told her that her comments were out of line. The purple gem also said she knew Pearl was feeling down already and she should have just left her alone. The two sat in silence for a while before Pearl started to cry. Amethyst moved over, placing her arm around the tall gem and asking what was wrong. Amethyst remembered they spoke for a while but wasn’t sure of the details. All she could remember was looking into Pearl’s eyes and telling her she was kind, beautiful, and amazing, and that Rose wasn’t the only one who loved her. Then Amethyst kissed her. 

Amethyst was pulled from her thoughts as she felt added weight to the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Pearl sitting on the edge. Amethyst took Pearls hand and pulled her gently back to bed. As Pearl curled up beside her, she kissed the tall gem deeply. Pearl began to pull away, but Amethyst gently pulled her back and began to kiss her again. The purple gem wrapped her arms around the taller one gently and rested her forehead against Pearl’s gem. Pearl didn’t question the sudden affection, she just paused to enjoy it. Amethyst gently rubbed Pearl’s back and she held her close remembering how it felt the first time they kissed. Amethyst opened her eyes and pulled away slightly to look at Pearl. As she did, Pearl opened her eyes as well. The two stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, before Amethyst finally spoke. “I know you miss her. But it’s true, Rose isn’t the only one who loves you, Pearl.” Amethyst unintentionally triggered a cascade of emotions in the taller gem. She pulled Amethyst closer and rested her head on the purple gem’s shoulder before she began to cry. Amethyst held her tightly and tried to comfort her as the tears fell. 

Pearl looked up at Amethyst when she finally felt the tears stop. The purple gem’s expression was one of concern and compassion, it made Pearl want to burst out into tears again, but she didn’t. Pearl put her head back on Amethyst’ shoulder. “So, you saw the projections?” “Yes.” Pearl sighed softly, “I thought you were asleep.” “I know, I’m sorry.” “It’s okay,” Pearl said gently. “I wasn’t trying to … I didn’t mean to …” Pearl sighed again. “I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you Amethyst. It wasn’t something I was doing behind your back.” Amethyst rubbed Pearls back gently, “I know. I’m not upset with you Pearl.” The purple gem paused for a moment before adding, “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Pearl bit her lip, “I miss Rose.” She tried to say more but she couldn’t. Pearl took a deep breath and tried again, “I was remembering our fusion dance. I hoped it would make me happy, but it only made me feel worse. So, I projected a memory of you telling me everything would be alright.” Amethyst kissed the side of Pearl’s head. “Everything will be alright.” Pearl closed her eyes, “I know. But hearing you say it make me feel so much better.” 

The gems were silent for some time. Pearl was still feeling bad, she held Amethyst tightly to comfort herself. Amethyst knew Pearl needed to take her mind off of thing before this mood spiraled into something far worse. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and texted Ruby. Amethyst put the phone down before kissing Pearl deeply again. “Come on P, let’s go take a shower.” Pearl didn’t feel like moving and groaned at the thought. “Aww, come on! If we don’t get moving soon …” Pearl turned to face Amethyst, “Are we doing something?” Amethyst smiled, “We have plans today, remember?” Pearl blushed, “No, sorry, I forgot.” Amethyst laughed, “It’s okay P. We talked about it last night. Beach, movie theater, remember?” “Oh,” Pearl said, “I thought you were joking.” Amethyst furrowed her eyebrows, “Why would I have been joking? Do you not want to? We don’t have to.” Pearl laughed, cuddling closer to Amethyst. “No, it sounds wonderful. I just thought you weren’t serious.” Amethyst kissed Pearl on the cheek, “So, let’s get going.” 

Pearl and Amethyst held hands as they walked down the empty beach. Pearl loved this part of the beach. It was too rocky for beach goers therefore was unusually secluded. She tilted her head towards the sun and smiled, happy to be out of the temple and with Amethyst. “I invited Ruby and Sapphire to the movie with us. I thought we could all use some time out of the temple.” “Oh,” Pearl responded, “Where are they?” “Well …” Amethyst replied pulling Pearl towards the water. “The movie doesn’t start for 2 hours … and I thought we could spend this time … alone.” Amethyst pulled Pearl into the water. “Amethyst!” Pearl scolded. “Oh come on Pearl, live a little would ya?” The purple gem replied before splashing Pearl. Pearl stood at the edge of the water with her arms crossed refusing to participate in Amethyst’ game. Amethyst stopped splashing and walked back over to Pearl. “Please P? Come into the water, it will be fun. I won’t splash you anymore okay? Just come walk in it with me.” Pearl agreed and walked into the water with Amethyst. They walked further down the beach leaving footprints in the sand that were immediately washed away by the tide. 

“Want to build a sand castle?” “That’s so … childish Amethyst,” Pearl answered softly. “So? It will be fun. Why don’t you ever want to have fun with me Pearl?” Amethyst stopped walking and asked sincerely. “I have fun with you …” Was all Pearl could retort. “Okay,” Amethyst replied, “Then here are your options. 1: Build a sand castle with me. 2: Have sex in the sand over there. 3: Come play in the water. Or 4: Skinny dip. Take your pick.” Pearl glared at Amethyst, “I will not do any of those things.” Amethyst wasn’t about to get angry over it, she was just trying to make a point to Pearl. “Of course you wouldn’t,” she said, “But why not?” Pearl turned to walk away from Amethyst. “Don’t walk away from me Pearl.” Amethyst said in a calm voice. “I’m not going to force you to do anything, I’m just asking a question. Why won’t you do any of those things?” Pearl didn’t turn around so Amethyst walked towards her. “We are on a secluded beach all but alone. You won’t skinny dip and you won’t even build a sand castle. Damn, what’s holding you back Pearl?” Amethyst stopped, facing the taller gem. Pearl refused to make eye contact. Amethyst sighed softly. “Pearl, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Let’s keep walking.” The two gems walked in silence for a long time before Amethyst stopped and looked towards Pearl. “We have about an hour before we meet Sapphire and Ruby at the movies. What would you like to do?” Pearl didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what they should do and she was terrible at making these types of decisions. She wished Amethyst would have planned the whole day and not left any of it up to her. 

Amethyst sat down in the sand, wrapping her arms around her knees and looking out into the water. “I wanted this trip to be nice,” She said, still staring out at the water. “We don’t spend much time together outside the temple and I wanted to cheer you up.” Amethyst sighed softly, “I’m trying Pearl, I really am. Just tell me how to do better.” Pearl sat next to Amethyst. “I’m sorry Amethyst. I know you’re trying to make this a great day for me, for both of us. I don’t know why I’m in such a terrible mood. It isn’t you.” Amethyst sighed before standing up. “Let’s get to the movies. I know you like to pick our seats.” She smiled at Pearl and took her hand. As the two walked back towards the road to meet Ruby and Sapphire, Amethyst’ heart felt heavy. 

“I agree with Pearl, the movie was incredibly well written, but quite poorly acted.” Sapphire said pushing aside her long blue hair. “Thank you, Sapphire,” Pearl responded. “Aw, but everyone wasn’t terrible! The supporting guy, he was pretty good,” Ruby said looking for someone to agree. “And his girlfriend, I think she was good too,” Amethyst said. “I disagree. I feel like both their roles were unconvincing and were included in the factors that dragged down the main roles,” Pearl insisted looking towards Sapphire for support. “I have to agree,” Sapphire stated flatly. “Okay ladies, your opinions have been heard,” Ruby laughed. “But until they call you to be the casting directors, we’re stuck with pop-garbage.” Amethyst laughed, “So what’s next?” “Well,” Sapphire started, looking at Pearl. “Pearl and I thought we would take a walk. We kind of wanted to catch up.” Ruby and Amethyst looked at each other, slightly surprised. “Well, you two had your bonding time two nights ago. We deserve some time too, right?” “Of course …” Ruby said. “That’s a great idea,” Amethyst smiled at Pearl. “You two enjoy your walk and Red and I will meet you back at the temple. We’ll set up a bon fire.” Amethyst watched as Pearl bit her lip. “That sounds lovely Amethyst, we’ll see you later,” Sapphire said before giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek. Pearl squeezed Amethyst’ hand and mouthed “I love you” before following Sapphire towards the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -She summoned her gauntlet and pushed Amethyst hard out the door and onto the beach before she took off across the water as fast as she could. Ruby knew she didn’t have much time. But what was one more fist fight among best friends?-

“Uhmm, what was THAT about?” Ruby said when the other two gems were out of ear shot. “UGGGHH!!!” Amethyst groaned. “I don’t know Red. I really do not know. But I can probably bet it has something to do with Pearl’s mood recently. Let’s just go.” As Amethyst and Ruby walked back to the temple, Amethyst explained what had happened before they got to the movies. “Well,” Ruby said cautiously, “Maybe she just needs someone to talk to. She had Rose, but … everyone needs someone. I’m lucky to have you,” Ruby elbowed Amethyst as she said it. “And you have me, and Sapphire seems to go to Pearl so, it seems right to let Pearl talk to Sapphire when there is stuff going on.” “Yea, you’re right, as always.” Amethyst looked at the ground She was not about to let the red gem see the tears welling in her eyes. “But sometimes I wish my relationship was more like yours.” Ruby wrapped her arm around Amethyst’ waist as they walked the rest of the way in silence. 

Amethyst was in her own head. She refused to let Ruby see her cry so instead, she got angry. As they set up the fire in silence, she thought about how long she had tried to be as good as Rose, how long she has been playing the role of Pearl’s rebound. Amethyst felt like she was always either being measured up to Rose or being used to forget about Rose. Did Pearl even LIKE Amethyst? Ruby watched as Amethyst paced. Ruby knew that walk and that look, and she knew nothing good would come from it. As she began to light the bon fire, Amethyst walked directly into it. “SHIT AMETHYST!” Ruby yelled pulling the purple gem out of the pit they had made. “What’s wrong with you?!” As she looked towards Amethyst, raged flashed through the purple gem’s eyes and Amethyst all but lost it. She pulled her arm from Ruby and glared at her intensely. “Nothing you would understand,” she said with spite. “Amethyst, stop. You’re being ridiculous.” “RIDICULOUS? I’m being ridiculous? You abandon everyone you know to be with your girlfriend and I’m being ridiculous for being upset that mine can’t even bother to notice I’m more than just a rebound lay?!” Ruby stopped for a moment, shocked at what Amethyst had to say. “I didn’t abandon anyone,” Ruby tried to say calmly. “Whatever you have to tell yourself,” Amethyst said, setting off Ruby. 

Ruby stood on the beach seething. The wet sand under her feet creating a faint fog. “You have no right Amethyst …” Ruby said, clenching her fist and teeth as she said it. “I have EVERY right Ruby,” Amethyst said clenching her own fists. Ruby’s eyes narrowed as she sized up Amethyst, “If you let Pearl walk all over you and use you to get over a relationship she was never in, that’s your problem, not mine.” Amethyst filled with rage. She summoned her weapon and blindly struck Ruby. The red gem was ready, having already summoned her gauntlet and pulled the whip from Amethyst’ hand. And she did, Amethyst summoned two more and within a second had Ruby bound. Ruby reached out and pulled as hard as she could, sending Amethyst falling face first into the sand. The gems stood staring at each other for a moment before charging full force. “ENOUGH!!” Sapphire called loudly, sending a wind that knocked the two over. They looked up from the ground to see both Pearl and Sapphire standing over them, weapons drawn and stone faced. Amethyst and Ruby slowly got to their feet and stood in silence. The other two gems glared fiercely for a moment before standing down. 

“Ruby,” Pearl said softly. “Why are attacking your best friend?” Ruby looked to her feet, unresponsive. “Amethyst,” Sapphire said gently, “What’s going on?” Amethyst crossed her arms and didn’t respond. Pearl and Sapphire stared at the two gems for a minute before shaking their heads. “I don’t care what’s going on,” Pearl said gently, “We’re going inside. Stay out here until the two of you make up. I mean, you’re best friends!” Sapphire blew a puff of air to clear her hair from her face and nodded in agreement, before the two walked towards the temple. 

Amethyst looked up at Ruby, her arms covered in marks from Amethyst’ weapon. Amethyst felt terrible. Ruby looked towards Amethyst and saw her shoulder had been cut when she fell. She wanted to ask the purple gem if she was okay, but was still so angry and upset. Amethyst stood trying to hold it together. She was feeling everything at once and didn’t know what to do. She was angry with Ruby for what she felt was an attack on Pearl, but she was angry with Pearl too. Most of all, she was lonely and misunderstood. Amethyst turned her head as a tear ran down her cheek, but not before Ruby caught sight of it. It was enough to bring Ruby back to her senses. What am I doing? She thought to herself. Amethyst is my best friend. Ruby slowly approached Amethyst, whose head was down and arms were crossed. She paused and Amethyst didn’t send her away so Ruby wrapped her arms around the purple gem. After a moment or so, Amethyst uncrossed her arms and returned Ruby’s hug. The two stood together for a while before Amethyst collapsed into the sand, feeling defeated and frustrated. Ruby sat beside her, resting her head on the purple gem’s unwounded shoulder. 

“Is your shoulder okay?” Ruby asked Amethyst. “Yea, no worries,” Amethyst replied. “Ruby,” She said softly, “I’m really sorry.” Ruby put her arm around Amethyst and replied, “Me too.” “I was really upset, and really angry, and the comment about Pearl …” Amethyst trailed off. “I know. And I shouldn’t have said that.” “It was just letting out a lot of anger, and I shouldn’t have done it to you.” The gems sat in silence for a moment. “You know,” Ruby said seriously, “it’s sort of like angry sex. And … we are both REALLY good fighters.” Amethyst laughed at the ridiculous and crude joke, hugging the little red gem. “I love you Red, you’re the best friend anyone could ask for.” “You’re pretty awesome yourself A.” Amethyst put her head in her hands and leaned forward. “What am I going to do about Pearl?” Ruby pulled Amethyst’ hands away from her face to look her in the eyes. “Talk to her. It’s true, she has lost Rose, someone she cared deeply about. But it isn’t fair for you to just play the part of a consolation prize. You are more than just a stand in for Rose. You are extraordinary and the relationship you two have is incredible. But, it is a real relationship and should be treated like one. You’ve got to tell her how you’re feeling.” Amethyst sighed, “Yea. I know you’re right Red, again.” 

Sapphire and Pearl watched out the window as the red and purple gems hugged. They both breathed a sigh of relief watching them sit on the beach together. “What was that about?” Pearl asked Sapphire. “Not sure. I have future vision, I can’t explain the past,” Sapphire responded. They stood in silence watching the two gems outside. “At least they seem okay now,” Pearl said quietly. “They share something special Pearl, I doubt anything could break them.” Pearl thought about what Sapphire said. It was true, the two fighters did share something that seemed unbreakable. She wondered for a moment what created such a bond. Pearl thought about the relationships between the gems. She tried to relate them to battle strategy as it was something she felt wholly familiar with. Ruby and Amethyst seemed to regard each other as equals. If life was a battle, she knew these two would fight side by side. They had each other’s back and they knew together they would get the job done as long as they trusted the other to carry their weight. Sapphire and Ruby on the other hand fought as one. They fought together for a common goal but also to protect the other. The pair was strong because they each fought 100% for the other, giving them the opportunity to trust their partner to keep them safe. Both styles needed the individual to 100% trust their partner and to focus on the same goal. Pearl thought about how she and Rose fought life and wasn’t sure she liked her conclusion. She knew she fought for Rose, fully focused on keeping Rose safe, but she wasn’t sure she fought for the goal fully. Rose fought for her goal, but in a battle she expected her soldiers to fully focus on the task at hand. If Pearl was focused on protecting Rose, how could she be sure she herself was protected? Pearl sat in silence re-thinking her strategical comparison. What about her and Amethyst? Pearl was sure Amethyst would fight for her. It may not come across as devoted as she for Rose or Ruby for Sapphire, but she knew in her heart Amethyst would do all she could to protect her. But what do I do for Amethyst? Pearl thought to herself. She tried to think about past missions and the specifics of their interactions. No matter the example, Pearl came to the same conclusion. “Pearl?” Sapphire said, “Are you alright?” “I …” Pearl started, unable to fully process her thoughts. Sapphire bit her lip, unsure if she should say what came to mind through her future vision. “But, that can’t be right …” Pearl said almost to herself. Sapphire looked towards the ground, uncomfortable with what she decided she needed to say. “Yes, Pearl she fights for you and only you. You have become Rose.”

The gems sat in silence for what seemed like a long time. Pearl wasn’t able to gather her thoughts or process any feelings regarding them. “I … I think I need to go,” Pearl said after a while. “Pearl, wait,” Sapphire said, grabbing Pearl’s hand. “It’s okay. It was something you had to realize eventually, but it isn’t as bad as you think.” Pearl stared at Sapphire blankly. Only partially processing her words. “Maybe,” Sapphire said, “you can use this to help you let go.” Those words triggered something inside Pearl, but she wasn’t sure what. Sapphire let go of Pearl’s hand as the taller gem turned to walk away. She watched as Pearl entered the temple and the doors closed behind her. Soon after, Ruby and Amethyst came into the house. When Ruby saw Sapphire wasn’t in the temple and Pearl wasn’t with Sapphire, she became worried. “Sapph, what’s going on?” Sapphire bit her lip awkwardly and pulled Ruby aside. She knew it was rude, but she thought it would be better if Ruby handled this one. After a short conversation she floated towards the temple doors, “Good night Amethyst” Sapphire said before the doors closed. 

“What was that about?” Amethyst asked Ruby cautiously. Ruby ran her hand through her hair and whispered “shit”. “Sit down A, we have to talk.” Amethyst became defensive, “What the hell Red? I feel like I’m a little kid and the three of you are trying to figure out the best way to tell me the tooth fairy isn’t real.” “No! It isn’t like that. Ugh. Just shut up and let me talk okay?” Amethyst did as she was told. “I guess … I guess Pearl was contemplating team dynamics. She knows how close you and I are and … and she was thinking about how we could stay so close even after so long.” Amethyst had no idea where this was going, but the weight in the bottom of her stomach suggested she wasn’t going to like it. Ruby continued, “And she knows me and Sapphire are close …” Ruby sighed, unsure of how to continue. “She started thinking about her and Rose, and how they were as a team.” Ruby watched as Amethyst’ shoulder slouched. “Then she started thinking about you and her.” Amethyst’ eyes started to tear and she threw her hands up, “I don’t want to hear anymore.” She tried to walk away but Ruby stopped her. “No! She got it A. She finally got it.” Amethyst stared blankly at Ruby. “She … saw your relationship for what it is. She realized that she had a gem who would fight for her even while she was busy fighting for someone else.” Amethyst filled with anger just as a tear ran down her face. That’s what she was, a gem who blindly fought for someone who was too busy to really even notice her existence. Ruby could see the look in the purple gem’s eyes and didn’t know how to defuse the pain. “It’s okay,” Ruby tried to comfort Amethyst. “No,” Amethyst said angrily, “it isn’t okay.” Amethyst was seething, her hand gripped in a fist as she stared at the door to the temple. Ruby saw all the pain and hurt feelings growing in Amethyst, becoming an anger she knew the purple gem had a hard time controlling. She began to think and pace. She came up with an idea. She knew it was incredibly stupid, but it was the only idea Ruby had and she couldn’t let this turn into one of Amethyst’ meltdowns. She summoned her gauntlet and pushed Amethyst hard out the door and onto the beach before she took off across the water as fast as she could. Ruby knew she didn’t have much time. But what was one more fist fight among best friends?

Amethyst didn’t know what hit her until she landed hard in the sand. She watched the red flash across the water and immediately gave chase. She knew she could catch Ruby. The red gem had the strength, but Amethyst had the speed. Within seconds Amethyst had caught up to Ruby. She pulled out her weapon, grabbed Ruby and sent her crashing back into the beach. Amethyst quickly followed, standing at the edge of the water enraged. Ruby shook it off and put away her weapon. “Take me on without the whip chicken,” was all she said. Amethyst recalled her weapon and stared down Ruby. Ruby charged first, knowing she had power on her side, she slammed Amethyst into the beach pinning her arms. The purple gem kicked Ruby off of her and slid feet first into the red gem’s ribs. Ruby winced slightly but got back up before dropping to her knees. That snapped Amethyst back to reality. “Ruby!” She screamed before rushing to the red gem’s side. Ruby knelt in the sand short of breath and a little bruised, she looked up at Amethyst who knelt down by her side. “Ruby, I’m so sorry. I …” Ruby put her hand up to stop Amethyst, “I provoked you on purpose A.” Amethyst was silent. 

“I knew you were angry and I pushed you to send you over the edge. I’m sorry, I know, it wasn’t the best solution but I saw that look in your eyes. I saw the frustration and blind furry that makes you do … well … really stupid things and I wanted to stop it before you did something awful.” Amethyst helped Ruby up and walked with her back towards the temple. “I knew you wouldn’t hurt me too bad. And I knew any injury would snap you back to reality.” Amethyst helped Ruby sit down on the couch. “That was incredibly stupid Red,” She said stone faced. “But let me get you some ice.” Amethyst brought a bag of ice for the injured gem. “Turn around and lean forward,” She told Ruby before placing the ice bag right above her kidney. “Shit.” Ruby replied. “Well, it serves you for pushing me off the balcony!” “I know, I know,” Ruby replied. “A, I didn’t know what to do. I told you. You had that look, the same one you had before tearing the temple to pieces that time, remember?” Amethyst’ tone softened. “I know Red.” She gently put one arm around the injured gem while holding the ice with the other. “I appreciate what you did. And you know I’d take down anyone who hurt you, so of course it would be enough to stop me.” Ruby laid her head on Amethyst’ shoulder, “So, now that you’ve calmed down ...” “I dunno,” Amethyst replied. “I guess I’ll just have to see what she says about the whole thing. I mean, all we know is she figured it out. It doesn’t mean she wants to change anything.” The gems were silent for a moment. “Amethyst? Do you really think it matters?” Amethyst sighed softly. “You love her. You’d fight to the death for her, requited or not.” “You’re right Red.” Amethyst said quietly. “You always are.” Amethyst gently squeezed the red gem before pulled the ice pack off of her back. “You alright?” Ruby stood and held her ribs, “85%, but it was a dumb plan.” Ruby smiled at Amethyst. “I love you Red, thanks for always having my back.” “I know you’d do the same A.” “Hell yeah, I would.” The two gems walked into the temple. “Keep the ice on for a bit will you?” Amethyst called to Ruby. Ruby nodded, “Go talk to Pearl.” She paused for a moment, “I have my phone … that is if you need to talk.” Ruby entered her room and Sapphire looked up from her book. “It was a pretty terrible plan,” she said as Ruby sat down. “But, good call.” Ruby smiled. “Are you okay?” “Eh,” Ruby said, “85%.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“We get angry, we get into fights. It isn’t such a great idea, but it’s what happens. And it would happen if we were angry with anyone else as well.” “Of course it wouldn’t!” Sapphire responded with impatience. "How have you not noticed that the only ones you two tear apart are each other!”-

Amethyst knocked on the door to Pearl’s room. She didn’t even bother trying to think about what to say. She knew if she thought about it, she would retreat to her room and never confront her. Pearl wasn’t answering so Amethyst knocked again. Finally, Pearl came to the door and opened it slowly. She refused to make eye contact with Amethyst, but that didn’t change anything. Amethyst saw her puffy eyes and red face, but as much as she wanted to take the gem into her arms, they had business to take care of. “We need to talk,” Amethyst said as she walked into the room. Pearl closed the door and turned towards Amethyst, leaning against the wood for support. Pearl put her hand to her mouth to hide her quivering lip. Amethyst stood and stared at Pearl, waiting for her to make eye contact. Pearl couldn’t look at Amethyst, it was too hard. “We need to talk, Pearl,” Amethyst stated again. Tears began to stream down Pearl’s face. Amethyst was angry, but she wasn’t cold. She reached for Pearl’s hand and led the emotionally havocked gem to the couch. Pearl sat down and put her head in her hands. She couldn’t stop the tears and she couldn’t find her voice. She was realizing everything at the same time and she couldn’t process it all. Amethyst sat down next to her. She realized there was no way she and Pearl could talk right now. 

Amethyst pulled Pearl towards her and hugged the tall gem. “It’s okay,” Amethyst said as she gently rubbed Pearl’s back. Pearl cried harder, resting her head on the purple gem’s shoulder and holding her tightly. “It’s okay, Pearl. It’s okay,” Amethyst whispered softly, running her fingers gently through Pearl’s hair. Amethyst held Pearl until she could tell her crying had slowed. “Pearl, look at me please?” Amethyst asked, gently pulling Pearl away from her. Pearl made eye contact this time. Amethyst saw how red the gem’s eyes were and knew she had been crying hard for a long time. “Pearl,” Amethyst started, “it’s going to be okay. I promise.” Pearl tried to stop crying, it took her several attempts but she finally was able to catch her breath and cease the tears. The two gems sat in silence until Pearl mustered the energy and courage to speak. “I’m sorry Amethyst,” Pearl said, looking at the floor. “So many things began to make sense today, I’m not sure where to start.” Pearl pulled away from Amethyst and repositioned herself on the couch. “I … I realize I’ve idealized my relationship with Rose. And the more time that passes, the more it is romanticized in my head.” Amethyst was silent and Pearl swallowed hard before continuing. “And … I realized that … that I have been incredibly unfair to you. I have held you to my idealized standards of a relationship. I have over valued your similarities to Rose while undervaluing your differences. But worst of all, I have been a terrible friend and partner. I have been distant and sometimes even cold, and I haven’t been willing to share my whole self with you. Even while you were willing to share yourself with me.” Pearl sniffed and cleared her throat. “You have been so loving, so devoted. And you deserve to have someone treat you with the same love and devotion.” Pearl’s bottom lip quivered as she spoke. “I really believe I could give you that same devotion, and I know I feel that kind of love, but I won’t treat you the way you deserve to be treated unless I let go of Rose.” Tears began to gently stream down Pearl’s face. “Amethyst, it isn’t healthy for me to hold on to her memory in the manner I am. And I know it is damaging our relationship, in more ways than I ever noticed until now. But … but I’m just a pearl and I’m not perfect. I know I won’t get it right the first try and probably not the second either. I want to move on and I want to move on with you. I love you Amethyst … but I understand if you don’t want to do this.” Pearl’s entire body had started to quiver as she spoke. Amethyst could tell she was trying to control it but couldn’t. “I love you too Pearl,” Amethyst said gently. “I have loved you for a long time, and even if I wanted it to, it wouldn’t stop now.” 

Amethyst stood up and took Pearl’s hand. She led the gem to the waterfall and dipped her hands in the water. Amethyst ran her wet hands over Pearl’s face washing away the tears and the flush to her skin. Amethyst dipped her hands in the water again, this time Pearl held the purple gem’s hands to her face. The comfort of Amethyst’ skin and the cool water made her feel a little better. They moved to Pearl’s bed and sat on the edge together. “Lie down with me, Pearl. You’ll feel better after you rest a little.” Pearl allowed Amethyst to spoon with her, letting the purple gem’s arms warp around her chest. “We can talk more tomorrow,” Amethyst said. “I promise everything will be okay until then. Just try to sleep.” Pearl laced her fingers between the smaller gem’s as more tears began to flow. “Pearl,” Amethyst whispered softly, “Shhhh, just close your eyes and rest okay? We will work things out tomorrow. I love you P.” Pearl tried to stop, but she couldn’t; she cried herself to sleep. 

Sapphire placed her book down beside her before getting up to attend to her hurt partner. She lifted Ruby’s shirt to look at her ribs and as she did, Ruby grunted in pain. “Ow,” Ruby’s eyes closed tightly as Sapphire moved the fabric. “Phase off the shirt then,” Sapphire responded. Ruby did as she was told, still wincing in pain. Sapphire could see the bruise starting to form from the contact between Amethyst’ foot and Ruby’s ribcage. “85%?” Sapphire asked as she touched the red gem’s ribs. “Ahh!” Ruby winced, “Okay! More like … 70.” Sapphire sighed. In a flash of light, she conjured a bandage and tape before having Ruby stand up. “Lift your arms,” she said as she began bandaging up the red gem. Ruby looked down at the blue gem and bit her lip. “Don’t be mad Sapph,” She started, “It wasn’t Amethyst’ fault. I provoked her pretty bad.” Sapphire didn’t look up. “And she stopped immediately when she saw I was hurt.” Sapphire looked up at the red gem, “And what about the fight before?” Ruby evaded eye contact. “That was my fault too. I lost my temper and then I said something about Pearl.” Sapphire didn’t look up from her work, “What’d Amethyst say to set you off?” “… She said I abandoned my friends.” Sapphire finished wrapping Ruby’s ribs in silence. 

Once she was done she stood and looked at the shorter gem. “I don’t blame Amethyst. I can’t, she loses her temper just like you do. When you two get that angry, you’ll take on anything that happens to stand in the path of your rage. It’s why your ribs feel like they do, and why Amethyst has a nice gash across her shoulder,” Sapphire said, touching Ruby’s ribs. “Oww!!” Ruby cried. Sapphire pulled her gently in for a hug. “I love you my fiery little short fused beauty. But maybe you and Amethyst could just try fucking each other instead of this complicated display of anger and power.” Ruby blushed at the way Sapphire used her joke against her. “I … Why would I do that?” Ruby replied, still blushing. “Okay,” Sapphire said with a shrug, “beating the crap out of each other it is then. I’m not sure why you two can’t find other ways to express your love, but I suppose I can’t judge. You two are closer than any friends I’ve ever seen.” Sapphire leaned in to kiss Ruby, holding the red gem’s body gently by her shoulders. As she did, she ran her fingers up the back of Ruby’s neck and through the hair just above her ear. Ruby’s body was already on alert from her night of fighting, but Sapphire’s touch caused radiant heat to her core and sharp pulses from her nerves. Sapphire let go of Ruby and the red gem pouted. She was enjoying the taller gem’s touch and it was immediately missed. “Still,” Sapphire said, “I’d choose sex over fighting any day.” She went back to her book and began to read again.

Ruby sat and tried to sort her thoughts. Was Sapphire trying to get her to sleep with Amethyst? Why would she say a thing like that? And why did she feel like maybe a part of her thought it was a good solution. They sat in silence for some time, Ruby gathering her thoughts and Sapphire reading her book. Suddenly Sapphire spoke. “Of course I still love you, and I am still fiercely jealous. I’m not saying I WANT you to sleep with her.” Ruby knew she had just seen something with her future vision, but sometimes she hated when the blue gem got into her head. “But, you and Amethyst have been close for almost as long as we have been together. Your relationship is special and I respect it completely. I was just suggesting that maybe there is some sexual tension between you two and sexual tension can be taken care of with actual sex instead of this BDSM display of pure physical abuse.” Ruby could tell Sapphire was smiling under her flowing blue hair. “We do not physically abuse each other nor is there anything you could consider BDSM.” Ruby said. She was careful not to admit to or deny any sexual tension between her and Amethyst. THAT was complicated and she didn’t want to talk about it. “We get angry, we get into fights. It isn’t such a great idea, but it’s what happens. And it would happen if we were angry with anyone else as well.” “Of course it wouldn’t!” Sapphire responded with impatience. “If you lost it on Lars at the Big Donut, Amethyst would throw some sarcastic comment his way and drag you out, telling you it wasn’t worth it. When Amethyst wants to rip Pearl to pieces, you refocus her. How have you not noticed that the only ones you two tear apart are each other!” Ruby but her lip. Sapphire was right and she knew it. 

Sapphire spoke in a patient voice this time, “To defend the people you love, you two would go as far as you needed to and take on anyone in your way. But every day irritations, you are kept in check by Pearl or me, or each other. But, when you’re together, Pearl and I can’t always stop you.” Sapphire walked over to Ruby and cupped the red gem’s face in her hand. “It is a relationship that is important to you, and I want you to nurture it. You two fight the way you do because you’re sharing a powerful and personal emotion. I’m just suggesting maybe you could try sharing different ones.” Ruby closed her eyes, resting her head in Sapphire’s hand. “I’ll talk to her. We’ll work on fighting less.” Sapphire kissed Ruby’s forehead. “No matter what happens between you, I will always be your Sapphire, and she will always be your Amethyst. There is no breaking the two of you … and there is no breaking us.” Sapphire’s lips brushed against Ruby’s. “But what about Pearl?” “Oh, she is more tolerant than you would think.” 

Ruby tried to think about Sapphire’s words. Maybe she was right, she and Amethyst were always brought closer by their fighting, usually marked by reckless abandon and intense emotion. And Ruby was the one to liken it to angry sex. Just then she heard an electronic buzzing noise. She searched for her phone slowly as twisting her upper body reminded her of her injuries. She grabbed her phone and looked at the screen; a message from Amethyst. “Didn’t so much talk, but Pearl’s a little calmer. Maybe we’ll try again tomorrow. Headed to my room to sit in my kindergarten.” Ruby’s heart sank. She knew Amethyst mostly went to her hole in her makeshift kindergarten when she wanted to be left alone to cry. It was hard to know how low her best friend was feeling and not know what to do about it. She decided to go talk to her. Ruby typed a quick message “I’m coming by” and stood up. Ruby stood to speak but Sapphire cut her off before she could start. “Don’t come back with any more injuries okay?” Ruby blushed, “I’ll do the best I can.” “I love you Ruby.” Sapphire said as she tossed her hair out of her face. Ruby went to the blue gem and kissed her deeply. “And I you, you ridiculous temptress.” Sapphire giggled as Ruby softly bit her neck and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Oh! Here, so remember when Steven was eating that cookie cat ice cream?” Ruby nodded slowly. “His gem started to glow, right? It was the same reason. He was happy!"-

Ruby made her way past the various piles of stuff laying around in Amethyst’ room, circled around a wall until she came to the entrance to the makeshift kindergarten. Amethyst was lounging in her hole on the other side of the room. Ruby couldn’t see her, but she sensed she was crying. Ruby made it about half way across the room before Amethyst jumped down from her cubby hole. “Ruby!” Amethyst’ eyes widened as she ran towards the red gem. Amethyst softly touched the bandages that were visible through the tank top she put on. Amethyst gently pulled up Ruby’s shirt, displaying her bandaged ribs and her eyes began to tear. “Ruby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Ruby tried to smile encouragingly, “It’s okay A, I’m not as bad as I look. Sapphire just does a thorough job.” “No! You’re in pain!” Amethyst placed her hand on Ruby’s ribs and watched as Ruby pulled away. Ruby bit her lip before running her thumb under Amethyst’ eye, wiping away a stray tear. “So are you, A.” The two gems stood together in silence for a minute, unsure of what to say or do. Eventually, Ruby reached out to hug Amethyst, her arms wrapped tightly around the purple gem. Amethyst hugged Ruby back, making sure not to hold her too tightly. 

The gems sat together as Ruby spoke quietly, “What happened with you and Pearl?” Amethyst closed her eyes, remembering Pearl’s bright red eyes and swollen face. “I guess Pearl had been crying for a while. She was having a hard time keeping control, which is usually not a problem for her. She said her piece, told me she realizes what she has been doing and what needs to change. She told me she loved me and believes she could be as devoted to me as I am to her, as long as she let’s go of Rose. And she said she was going to try, but couldn’t promise how quickly it would happen. Then she told me she would understand if I didn’t want to wait.” Amethyst looked towards the floor. “I told her that I’ve loved her for a long time and it wasn’t going to change now. We cuddled for a while, but she couldn’t stop crying. I told her it would be okay and that we could talk tomorrow. I told her she needed to rest and I stayed with her until she cried herself to sleep.” Ruby reached for Amethyst’ hand, “No tears from you though?” she said very gently. Amethyst turned away from Ruby, “Plenty, just not in front of Pearl.” Ruby pulled Amethyst towards her and hugged her tightly. As she did, tears ran down Amethyst’ face. 

Ruby watched Amethyst as the tears let up. She couldn’t ignore the desire to take Amethyst in her arms and kiss her. She could tell Amethyst was really hurting and the red gem wasn’t sure how to help. “Amethyst” she whispered, “what will make you feel better?” Ruby asked sincerely. Amethyst just shook her head. “Nothing. I’m okay. I just want to go curl up in my hole.” Ruby pulled Amethyst’ hand as she tried to stand up. “Stay here, with me.” Amethyst was too tired and too heartbroken to argue. She curled up against the red gem and closed her eyes. “Amethyst,” Ruby said, watching as the purple gem’s eyes fluttered but did not open. “Yea Red?” “Sapphire and I were talking and … Why do we fight so much?” Amethyst opened one eye to look up at Ruby, “I dunno. I’m sorry for losing my temper like that. I really am Ruby.” “No, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s okay.” She pushed Amethyst’ hair out of her face. “I mean … I love you. You’re my best friend. Why am I fighting with you at all?” Amethyst didn’t understand what Ruby was saying. She sat up to look at the red gem. “You mean the world to me,” Ruby continued. “I want you to know how important you are to all of us, how much you are valued, and how our team is held together by you. … But we never have that kind of conversation. The only time I can say something emotionally honest and deep is after we get into a fight. Why A?” Amethyst looked towards Ruby wide eyed. “I … I dunno. Ruby, I never felt like we could only have deep conversations after we fought. I know I can talk to you anytime. But I guess it is like I was saying about sex and emotions, sometimes, it is just easier to talk about deep stuff after you have already been put in a vulnerable situation. Fighting kind of does the same thing. But you’re right, we don’t have to fight to talk. And we should fight less, I don’t like suddenly realizing that I have hurt my best friend while in blind rage.” 

Amethyst saw the look of discomfort on Ruby’s face. “Let’s talk,” She said softly, sitting upright and putting her arm around Ruby’s shoulders. The red gem was quiet for a moment before softly replying. “I didn’t mean to abandon you Amethyst.” Amethyst lowered her eyes, feeling terribly for bringing it up. Amethyst started to speak, but Ruby put her hand on the purple gem’s leg to silence her. “I did get carried away with how amazing it felt to be with Sapphire and to form Garnet. I forgot the awesome parts of my life as Ruby. I wasn’t trying to abandon you. You and I have something special and awesome that I can’t have as Garnet. And I don’t plan to give that up. I can make space in my life for Sapphire, for Garnet, for our team, and for you.” “You never abandoned me Red. I’m sorry for saying that. I was just feeling really low and alone and I missed how things use to be with us. I know you and Sapphire have something amazing and I’m really happy for you. The comment was mostly out of jealousy and anger. I shouldn’t have said it Red.” “No,” Ruby said defiantly. “I mean, yes, it might have been out of jealousy or anger, but you were right. How can you go through life and not make time for one of the most important people?” Ruby lowered her voice. “You matter to me Amethyst. And you should know that.” “Aww Red, that’s incredibly sweet.” Amethyst smiled genuinely. 

Amethyst basked in the love of her best friend for a while. Enjoying that there was someone who not only genuinely loved her, but wasn’t ashamed to tell her. She wondered for a moment if Ruby knew how she felt about the red gem. Amethyst was suddenly shy and worried. Had she ever told Ruby how she would lay down her life for her? Had she told her that after leaving the kindergarten, when she wouldn’t speak to anyone but Ruby, it was because she knew Ruby wouldn’t laugh at her, she trusted Ruby above anyone else. Amethyst thought for a long time and realized they had never had this conversation. “You’re right,” Amethyst said out of nowhere. “We don’t have deep conversations about our relationship.” Ruby was quiet, wanting Amethyst to finish whatever was on her mind. “And we should. I mean, telling someone how much they mean to you shouldn’t just be something you can only do with romantic partners right? You’re important to me and you should know how I feel about you and we should be on the same page regarding it.” Ruby stared into Amethyst eyes silently, waiting for the purple gem to make her next move. “I…I’m sorry,” Amethyst bit her lip. “Did I say something wrong?” She broke the eye contact and turned away from the red gem. Ruby reached for the purple gem’s hand and laced her fingers through Amethyst’. As she did, Amethyst looked up and Ruby kissed her softly. Their lips touched for only a moment, but Ruby had made her point. “No, you didn’t say anything wrong A, not at all.” Somehow, that caused all the tension between them to dissipate. Amethyst rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder and began to speak again. “When I left the kindergarten, I had a hard time … well, I had a hard time doing pretty much everything. I had a hard time sleeping, a hard time relaxing, a hard time trusting anyone. I was terrified Red.” Ruby squeezed Amethyst’ hand gently. “And the only reason I made it through okay was you. I knew I could trust you and I knew you’d be there for me. You never laughed at me, I mean, in anything but the friendly teasing sort of way. You always knew when I was scared and you’d make sure not to embarrass me by pointing it out to the others. You had faith in me, and I never forgot that.” Amethyst gently pushed her arm behind Ruby and wrapped it around her, careful not to put presser on her ribs. 

Ruby could feel herself glowing with happiness. She knew Sapphire loved her deeply, even if she couldn’t talk about it much. But it was a specific kind of love, built on mutual sexual attraction and desire. But to hear Amethyst speak, Ruby felt an entirely different kind of love. She felt accepted, as if the purple gem was telling her she was perfect the way she was. She smiled and looked towards Amethyst. The purple gem was exhausted, but sleepily opened her eyes to look at Ruby then giggled. “What?!” the red gem said still smiling. “You’re glowing.” Ruby looked confused, she felt as if she was glowing, but internally. Amethyst turned Ruby’s hand in her own and made her gem visible. She was indeed glowing. A strong red light emitted from her gem bathing her body in a red glow. Ruby was confused, she had only seen her gem glow unintentionally when she fused. “Why?” Ruby stammered staring at her hand. “I dunno. Something you’re feeling … what are you feeling?” Amethyst replied. “No, why does that matter? I thought … It’s only done this when I fuse.” Amethyst smiled at Ruby and gently pulled her close. “You’ve never had it glow before? Like … unintentionally?” Ruby shook her head. Amethyst smiled wider. “It’s an emotional response Red. I mean, I can’t tell you what yours responds to exactly but … mine glows when I’m …” Ruby’s eyes began to lower towards Amethyst’ chest. Amethyst followed Ruby’s eye until she saw her own gem had begun to faintly glow. Amethyst giggled happily. “It glows when I’m happy.” She said to Ruby. “When I feel total contentment and love … without feeling ashamed or shy or out of place.” Ruby still looked confused. “Oh! Here, so remember when Steven was eating that cookie cat ice cream?” Ruby nodded slowly. “His gem started to glow, right? It was the same reason. He was happy! He was internally feeling all the good emotions and none of the bad ones.” 

Both of the gems had faded into a dull light by now. Ruby tried to understand but remained slightly confused. “Why has this never happened before? And why did your gem just start to glow?” Amethyst began to blush slightly. “Well, it probably would have started glowing earlier, but …” As Amethyst spoke Ruby noticed her gem had completely ceased glowing. “You know I’m self-conscious Red. I get nervous and shy. And I have my guard up a lot. It only glows when I feel total contentment without that sort of self-conscious feeling surrounding it. I guess when I saw your gem glowing, it made me realize there was no reason to feel nervous or shy. And it made me happy to know I was making you feel … loved.” Ruby looked down into her hand at her faintly glowing gem. “I felt … whole.” She said softly. “I felt like you were telling me that I was perfect just how I was. That I had always been perfect how I was, and I believed you. And … yea, it made me happy.” Ruby smiled and her gem responded. She rested her forehead against Amethyst’, closed her eyes, and focused on how she was feeling. She could feel her gem glowing brighter and it made her even happier. Amethyst held her best friend and closed her eyes as well. She felt a calm come over herself and embraced the total feeling of joy and love. Suddenly both gems felt a flash of warmth and opened their eyes. Ruby realized suddenly that she was alone. She looked around for Amethyst and suddenly noticed something strange about her arms. Amethyst blinked several times, trying to adjust her vision, but something was off, she was in her room but, the view was different. Both gems gasped at the same time, confusion turning to realization, turning to shock. As they did, the flash of warmth returned and the two were left staring at each other once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“Okay. Show me you can protect Sapphire. Pull out your gauntlet and stop me. Ready?” Amethyst softly grabbed Ruby’s shoulder but surprisingly, Ruby had no defense. “See? You can’t even summon your gauntlet. Your arm’s too weak. And even if you could, you couldn’t use it. You can’t rotate your shoulder all the way. Sapphire can take care of herself. Besides, Pearl is the best swordsman we have ever seen. She might not have your strength, but she can protect Sapphire just as well. It’s only one day Ruby.”-

The two sat in silence for a moment, mostly shocked, before starting to giggle. Ruby laughed so hard tears streamed down her face. Amethyst was the first to gather her self-control. “So, do we tell anyone or keep it to ourselves?” Ruby smiled, “Well, I’m sure Sapphire already knows. How about we don’t mention it unless asked?” “Sounds like a plan Red.” The two cuddled lost in their own thought. Eventually, Ruby spoke. “Sapphire mentioned something I wanted to share with you.” Amethyst looked up slightly. “When Pearl was evaluating the strength of our teams, she mentioned that you and I made a great team.” “Yea, you told me this,” Amethyst replied. “But there’s more. She said together we were strong because we trusted each other to do our job. If we fought back to back, I could focus 100% on what is in front of me because I was 100% sure you had what was behind me under control. She also said that we were strong because we would die for each other.” Ruby bit the inside of her lip. “And I wanted to tell you that it was true. I’d die before I abandoned you.” Amethyst kissed Ruby’s cheek gently. “I know. And I’d die before abandoning you.” 

Amethyst woke up with her arm around Ruby’s chest. She yawned trying to figure out just how they got there. Ruby was lying on Amethyst’ bed, a new set of bandages around her waist and a pillow under her arm and shoulder. Amethyst had her arm over the red gem protectively and her head rested on the other’s shoulder. Amethyst ran her hand along Ruby’s bandaged ribs and her thumb softly grazed the red gem’s nipple. Ruby groaned, slightly arching her back before letting out a soft cry of pain. Her eyes opened quickly as Amethyst gently pushed her towards the bed. “Don’t move, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Ruby relaxed when she realized Amethyst was beside her. “W-what happened?” Ruby asked slightly confused. “Uh, honestly? I’m not sure either,” Amethyst replied. Ruby tried to roll over to face Amethyst, but the purple gem wouldn’t let her. Instead she turned to face Ruby. Amethyst blushed as she spoke, “Well, we were talking about our gems glowing. And then …” Amethyst trailed off. “Yea,” Ruby picked up. “Oh, then my ribs started to hurt again. You took a look at them and re-bandaged me.” “After you complained about it for a while,” Amethyst laughed. Ruby glared at Amethyst, but her look softened when she recounted the rest of the night. “You told me I had to lie down instead of sitting on the couch. And you arranged the pillows under me to reduce the pain.” The two gems suddenly remembered what had happened. 

\------

“Oww, why does it hurt so much now? It didn’t hurt like this before.” Ruby tried to roll over but Amethyst wouldn’t allow her. “Hold still!” Ruby was lying on her back, topless and un-bandaged while Amethyst looked at her ribs. The purple gem gently slid her finger over each of Ruby’s ribs, trying not to press hard enough to bother her bruised skin too much. “OWWWW!!!!” Ruby howled. Amethyst pulled her hand away, “Well, I figured out which rib you broke.” “WHAT!?” Ruby turned her head and twisted her body to look at Amethyst. “Stop that! You’re going to make it worse, just lie down!” Amethyst accented her harsh words by gently running her fingers through Ruby’s hair. Ruby obeyed Amethyst’ demand. “You cracked a rib Red. The one right above this one,” Amethyst said while softly touching Ruby’s ribcage. “You need to take it easy for a bit. It’s only cracked, it will heal pretty fast, but not if you keep moving around like that.” Amethyst ran her hand gently over Ruby’s shoulder. “You’ve got to keep your ribcage immobile.” 

“Shit” Ruby muttered under her breath. “Why does it hurt so much now? It wasn’t like this earlier.” Amethyst helped Ruby sit up with, she hopped, the least amount of pain possible. She positioned the red gem’s arms over her head and started to re-bandage her. “I dunno. I mean,” Amethyst blushed, “If my gem glows of its own accord, I’m usually feeling pretty good. I can ignore a little pain.” Ruby thought about how Amethyst made her feel and blushed slightly as well. “Tomorrow we should go to Rose’s fountain. That should get you healed pretty fast.” “But, that’s a whole day trip! I can’t leave Sapphire! What if she needs me?” Amethyst wasn’t about to argue with Ruby. She knew there was no point. She instead opted for a demonstration. She finished bandaging the red gem and stood up. “Okay. Show me you can protect Sapphire. Pull out your gauntlet and stop me. Ready?” Amethyst softly grabbed Ruby’s shoulder but surprisingly, Ruby had no defense. “See? You can’t even summon your gauntlet. Your arm’s too weak. And even if you could, you couldn’t use it. You can’t rotate your shoulder all the way.” Ruby sighed. She knew Amethyst was right. “Sapphire can take care of herself. She has her future vision to protect her and she wouldn’t go to battle alone. Besides, Pearl is the best swordsman we have ever seen. She might not have your strength, but she can protect Sapphire just as well. It’s only one day Ruby.” Ruby nodded. 

The red gem sat back down on the bed. “Get some sleep, you’ll feel better,” Amethyst suggested. “Do you want me to help you back to your room?” Ruby was unsure how to answer that. She really wanted to stay with Amethyst, but she didn’t know how the purple gem would take her reply. Amethyst watched as Ruby bit her lip slightly. “Stay here.” Amethyst motioned for Ruby to lie down against the pillow, placing another under her shoulder and arm. Amethyst turned off the light and crawled into bed, settling next to the red gem, placing her arm protectively over Ruby’s chest. The two were quiet for a while, listening to the regular sound of their breathing. The unnecessary action had become a habit here on earth. Amethyst began to recognize a change in Ruby’s breathing. It sounded labored, like she was in a lot of pain. “Ruby, are you okay?” Amethyst asked softly. The red gem whimpered slightly in response. “Does it still hurt a lot?” “Yea, it kind of does.” Amethyst felt bad for the red gem’s state. She knew it was partially if not completely her fault. She rolled over and faced Ruby, “How about some ice?” Ruby didn’t respond so Amethyst just went to get the ice anyway. 

Amethyst returned with a bucket of ice and some bags. She filled the first bag with ice and placed it gently against Ruby’s cracked rib. She filled a second bag and put it closer towards the gem’s back. Amethyst leaned in and kissed Ruby softly on the lips. “I’m sorry I hurt you Red.” “I know A, it’s okay. It was a stupid plan. I knew I’d get hurt.” The red gem closed her eyes tightly trying to drive off some of the pain. “Don’t do that Red, your whole body is tensing. Just relax.” Amethyst ran her hand through Ruby’s hair before putting the ice bucket down and returning to bed. After a moment of silence, Ruby spoke. “I’m scared Amethyst.” Amethyst turned towards Ruby and moved a little closer. “I can’t summon my weapon. I can hardly move my upper body. I … I don’t like feeling this … vulnerable.” Amethyst ran her fingers down Ruby’s arm. “You’re safe though Red. We’re in the temple and I’m right here. I promise I will protect you. And if anything happens, Sapphire and Pearl will be here in a flash. And they will protect us. You’re safe.” Amethyst absent mindedly brushed her fingers along the red gem’s stomach. As Ruby felt the purple gem’s touch she began to relax. Amethyst tried to think of something that would help Ruby. She needed to relax and it would be good if she got some sleep, Amethyst wasn’t coming up with anything. 

Suddenly, Amethyst realized Ruby was getting very hot. “Ruby …” Amethyst called but didn’t receive a response. “Ruby! Come on focus!” Ruby whimpered wrapped up in both pain and her own fear. Amethyst sat up. All the ice had melted and Ruby’s temperature was beginning to climb. Amethyst tried to get Ruby’s attention, to snap her out of it, but it wasn’t working. She knelt over Ruby and pressed their foreheads together. “Ruby open your eyes. Ruby!” Ruby’s eyes flickered open and she stared into Amethyst’. “Everything is alright. YOU are ALRIGHT. I won’t let anything happen to you, just calm down Red okay? Calm down.” Amethyst pressed her lips firmly against Ruby’s kissing her deeply this time. She held her body up with one hand and cupped the other around Ruby’s face. She could feel the red gem’s body start to relax. When Amethyst finally pulled away from the kiss, Ruby’s temperature had almost returned to normal. She reached into the ice bucket and got some fresh ice for Ruby’s ribs, tossing aside the bags of water. “Don’t DO that Red. You know it freaks me out when you get like that.” Ruby blushed, not that you could tell from the left over color in her cheeks. “I’m sorry A. I was just a little anxious.” Amethyst remembered how Ruby use to get, a long time ago. Amethyst would hold her close to calm her down and try to refocus her. Sapphire could always do a much better job, but before Sapphire, Amethyst did a pretty good job. “Do you want me to text Sapphire? She can help me take you back to your room.” “No,” Ruby replied. She didn’t want the blue gem to take care of her, especially when she wasn’t able to even summon her weapon. Ruby remembered how it had felt such a long time ago in Amethyst’ arms. When she use to channel her anxiety through Amethyst to stay focused. The purple gem was always so patient and understanding. She would drop whatever she was doing and come simply hold Ruby’s hand if that’s what she needed until she had it under control. “I want to stay here with you,” Ruby whispered softly. “I’m sorry for freaking you out. I won’t do it again. Please? Let me stay with you.” 

Amethyst could feel it in the tone of Ruby’s voice. She curled up next to the red gem and ran her hand up and down Ruby’s stomach. “I really want to just hold you Red. But I can’t. It would make the pain worse. But of course you can stay, I would never make you go if you didn’t want to.” Amethyst placed a kiss on Ruby’s fevered skin. Ruby sighed audibly in response. She could remember exactly the last time Amethyst did that, and it was a very long time ago. Amethyst couldn’t really say she was conscious of anything she was doing. She was, but it felt like something she had practiced many times before. She laced her fingers through Ruby’s and buried her head into the red gem’s neck. She whispered to Ruby, “I’ve got you. It’s okay, just try to relax.” Ruby reveled in the feeling of Amethyst’s body close to hers. It felt so different than when she held Sapphire close, the two feelings were distinct and separate. With Sapphire, she felt love and lust, passion and desire, and a completeness only fulfilled by another. But with Amethyst, it was a deep need for the purple gem’s company, but entirely non-romantic. Ruby needed Amethyst by her side, with her she felt whole, like they were one. Not a fusion, but one gem that could access all of her parts now that she was complete. She and Amethyst had had sex before, but it felt different than with anyone else. Sex with Sapphire always felt like sharing herself with another person, with Sapphire. Everything with Amethyst felt natural and easy, like they had long ago been a single gem and were now mirrored before each other. Amethyst kissed her again and Ruby remembered why she couldn’t just be Garnet forever. 

Ruby reached up with her uninjured arm and plunged her fingers into Amethyst’ hair, pulling the purple gem closer into their kiss. Once Ruby finally let go, Amethyst was breathless and her cheeks were deep purple. “Ruby,” Amethyst whispered before running her fingers through the red gem’s hair. Amethyst had missed her best friend so much it had been making her sick. She could feel the spot in her chest that needed Ruby’s warmth and comfort. Ruby tried to pull Amethyst towards her again, but Amethyst resisted. “I’m gonna hurt you again if you keep doing that.” She watched the disappointment in Ruby’s eyes and kissed her again. “If you promise to be careful, you can be on top. It should be less stressful on your ribs. Just don’t twist when you get up.” Amethyst rolled onto her back and let go of Ruby’s hand. Ruby slowly lifted herself from the bed and straddled Amethyst’ hips. She leaned forward, gently placing her body on top of Amethyst, wrapping her arms around the purple gem’s neck. Ruby laid her head on Amethyst’ chest, holding her tightly and sighing softly. She remembered everything so vividly, and it felt exactly like this. Amethyst lifted her head and kissed Ruby’s neck softly, the red gem purring in response. Ruby placed her forehead against Amethyst’s with her eyes closed, trying to find the words she needed. Finally, her eyelids parted and she spoke between raspy breaths, “Amethyst, I want so badly …” Amethyst finished for the red gem “to feel you against me and to melt into you …” Ruby nodded, “ and to feel like we’re one again.”  
Amethyst reached up and dug her fingers through Ruby’s hair kissing the gem intensely while she did it. Her breathing was labored, but Amethyst wasn’t sure if that was need or pain coming from the red gem. She reached down under Ruby’s ribs and rested her hand just below the bandages. Amethyst followed Ruby’s un-bandaged hip and thigh down towards her core. Ruby let Amethyst continue, as she ran her hand under the purple gem’s shirt and let her fingers dance over Amethyst’ nipples. She enjoyed the hitch in Amethyst’ breathing as her fingers pressed against the tender skin. Amethyst pressed her fingers into the inside of Ruby’s thigh, massaging and teasing the skin, still able to feel the heat collected in the center of Ruby’s body. Ruby moved her head, placing her mouth against Amethyst’ ear. Her labored breathing and occasional moan driving Amethyst slightly crazy. “Phase … phase them off.” Ruby begged as she slowly phased her own clothes off. Amethyst obliged and caught Ruby’s ear between her teeth. She was rewarded with a low moan from the red gem as she felt her nerves pulse. When Amethyst freed her ear, Ruby immediately wrapped her lips around Amethyst’ nipple, running her tongue back and forth eliciting several moans from the purple gem. 

Amethyst placed both her hands on Ruby’s hips, guiding her to sit up. As she did, Ruby weakly moaned and Amethyst could tell at least part of it was due to pain. Amethyst sat up slightly, rearranging the pillows and leaning against them before gently pulling Ruby towards her. “Better?” She asked the red gem. Ruby responded by grinding her hips down against Amethyst’ leg and pushing her own thigh into Amethyst’ core. Amethyst tilted her head back and bit her lip to suppress the scream in her throat. Ruby pressed her face into Amethyst’ neck as she moaned. Amethyst gently held the red gem, avoiding any pressure on her ribs while letting her take control. As Ruby rocked her hips, Amethyst slowly licked patterns along the red gem’s neck occasionally stopping to nip softly at her skin. Amethyst’ fingers circled Ruby’s nipples agonizingly slowly, fanning the fire in Ruby’s core. Ruby couldn’t quite remember the last time she let herself completely go with Amethyst. They were more likely to stop, flushed and agitated, shower, and go out to the beach to play volleyball. But this time, she didn’t want to stop, this time she wanted everything she could get from Amethyst. She placed her head cheek to cheek with the purple gem, giving her perfect audio. “Amethyst,” Ruby whimpered purely out of a need to hear her partner’s name. Amethyst adjusted her arms to warp around Ruby’s back above and below the bandage. 

For a moment, Ruby lost herself, grinding her hips desperately into Amethyst’, but one wrong twist pulled her out of it. She gasped in pain, pulling away from Amethyst who caught her. The purple gem pulled her back, whispering gently, “I’ve got you Ruby. It’s okay.” Ruby kissed Amethyst deeply returning to the rhythmic pattern of pleasure. Amethyst reached down to Ruby’s core and slid two fingers into the red gem’s body. Ruby couldn’t help but moan, her mouth pressed against Amethyst’ ear. Amethyst shifted her weight and continued pressing the pads of her fingers against the sensitive nerves of the red gems body. She knew in this position Ruby would be less likely to hurt herself any more than she already was. Ruby held Amethyst’ neck as she felt the tension build within her body. She began to whisper Amethyst’s name, first a slow moan, then repeating it until she was clenching her jaw. Amethyst pressed her free hand against Ruby’s back, preventing her from arching it as she came. Ruby instead, pulled herself closer to Amethyst as she felt wave after wave of pleasure come over her. She shifted position and pressed her thigh into Amethyst’ core. The purple gem groaned in reflex eliciting two red fingers to press against the bundle of nerves above her core. Amethyst hadn’t removed her fingers from Ruby’s body, still playing with the sensitive parts making Ruby whine. Amethyst kissed Ruby softly locking her in eye contact as the tension built. The red gem expertly drove Amethyst to her own orgasm, and as she did, she came once again. Ruby forced herself to keep her eyes open as long as possible, watching Amethyst as they both came down from an incredible high. “Ruby …” Amethyst muttered to no one but herself really. After a while, Amethyst placed Ruby into the pile of pillows, some supporting her back and another her shoulder and arm. She laced her figures through the red gem’s and slid down the bed. Gently, she pushed apart Ruby’s legs and ran her tongue over her pulsing core, making sure she covered it all and sending Ruby into one last shaking orgasm. Ruby pulled Amethyst towards her and kissed her gem, as she did, Amethyst realized it was glowing. She slowly turned the red hand in hers and saw Ruby’s gem glowing as well. The two gems phased their clothing back on before letting the glow of their gems envelope them.


End file.
